1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to safety bag apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved arm rest safety bag apparatus wherein the same is arranged for inflation upon impact of a vehicular door to afford protection to an individual contained within the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various safety apparatus and air bag systems are arranged for mounting within an automobile. Such patents are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,874 to Muraoka illustrating various circuitry arranged for operation of an inflation of bag members within a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,734 to Takada sets forth details to a bag structure arranged for inflation to afford protection to a vehicular occupant.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,702 to Arai; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,500 to Nakazato; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,569 to Higgins set forth further examples of inflatable bags arranged for affording protection to occupants of vehicles.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved arm rest safety bag apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in affording lateral protection to occupants of a vehicle and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.